Escape from the Dark
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: After Kaos's Traptanium weapon blows up in his face, someone comes out of her dark prison. Someone evil. One-shot about one of my characters.
1. Escape

**Ok, this is sort of a little prequel to something I'm doing after the release of SuperChargers, about one of my fan made characters. Enjoy!**

Blackness.

That was all she could see. It was darker than her heart, which was saying something. She looked around, and sighed. _Doofus_ _Portal_ _Masters_ _and_ _their_ _doofus_ _spell,_ she thought bitterly. That was how they imprisoned her inside this doofus shadow dimension. _Sheesh, people can be so sensitive,_ she thought. _You try to take over Skylands_ one _time, and they trap you in the shadow dimension._ But she would have her revenge. She chuckled darkly. Oh, yes, she would-.

 _Ka-boom!_

The young Portal Mistress felt her shadowy prison shake. _What the heck was that,_ she thought terrified. She glanced around, then remembered she couldn't see wait! She could see something! A strange rip in the shadows. The girl peered into the strange rip in front of her, and her head was in a forest. _The shadow dimension ripped? The spell broke? I'm free?!_ She pulled herself through the rip, and stood up. The girl glanced around. Around her stood a black forest. She looked up, and cackled.

She was finally free.

A small, blackish red blur was racing down the path. It had been a few hours now. The girl was running towards where she knew her brother was. She leapt over a log, ducked under a tree branch...and crashed into a tree. She grumbled softly.

"Oh, Eloise, you clumsy child you." She muttered.

"Madam Eloisssssssssssse. You have returned?"

The girl, apparently named Eloise, glanced around. In the darkness, she saw two bright orange eyes. Eloise smiled.

"Ah, Kora. Nice to see you again." She replied. A Mabu slithered out of the woods. The only strange thing about her was her fangs, scales on her arms, and tail. She was a snake-Mabu hybrid. Kora bowed in respect.

"Madam, it isssssssssssss mosssssssssssssst pleassssssssurable to ssssssssssssee you again." Her maid told her. Eloise nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, do you know where my doofus brother is?" She asked. Kora pointed west.

"But, issssssssssssssn't your freedom, Madam, mean your twin ssssssssssssssssssisssssssssssssster'sssssssssssss freedom?" She questioned. The _young_ lady groaned. Of course. She had put a spell on her twin that would be broken if her curse was broken. Eloise shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just hurry." She replied. Kora nodded, and followed. The girl knew one thing. If she could find her dimwit brother, she could rule Skylands with his help.

Eloise looked at the path ahead of her.She growled angrily. Their was a pathway of islands in front of her. Kora had already gotten through, making sure it was safe for her Mistress. Eloise decided to get started. Carefully, she hopped onto one island, nearly falling off. On the next one, she had to grab onto the edge of the island.

"Of course, my brother is such a dimwit, he had to make it nearly impossible for me to cross. Why couldn't he have made a guarded bridge, or a moat. But nooooooooooooooo. It had to be a path of islands." She grouched while pulling herself up. After a while, she had completely crossed over. She was walking towards the main island, when she saw the Drow. He was huge. Kora hissed, and hid. Eloise approached the big, beefy elf with no fear. The Drow noticed her, eyes wide, and saluted.

"Miss Eloise! It is an honor to see you again!" He shouted. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I've been getting that a lot. Look, why don't you go to some random island and start an invasion." She suggested. The Drow saluted again.

"Yes, Portal Master Eloise!" He shouted. Eloise smiled.

"And by the way, it's not Eloise anymore." She said, grinning. Kora came out to see her mistress.

"What isssssssssssss it?" She asked. Eloise smiled.

"It's Midnight Scare."

 _Bam! Bam! Bam! "_ Hey! Open up! I haven't got all night to wait here, ya know!

"I'm coming!"

"About time!"

Midnight Scare was at the door to the fortress, with Kora by her side. She pulled back her hood, ready to show herself. Before, she had banged on the knocker insistently, waiting for someone to answer. The door opened, revealing a tall, lanky troll. The troll gasped, surprised at what he saw.

"M-madam Eloise? Is that you?!" He asked. Midnight Scare smiled.

This would be perfect

/

 **For those of you who have not guessed, SHE IS KAOS'S SISTER! Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! More about her will be revealed later! Laters!**


	2. Trapped

**Ok, so this is sort of a flashback from Eloise's point of view.**

 **Eloise: Ah, yes. It is from one of my proud moments?**

 **Me: Um, it's from when you were captured.**

 **Eloise: (Eyes glow red) WHAT?!**

 **Me: Ok, that's how I'd thought you'd react! (Runs away)**

 **Eloise** : **(Levitates and follows) GET BACK HERE!**

 **Me: Eon, Tree Rex, do the disclaimer! AHHHH!**

 **Eon: Most gladly. Only the OCs and and the story belong to Spyrorocks.**

 **Tree Rex: Don't sic any lawyers on her. Enjoy the story. Eloise, stop chasing her.**

/

 **Eloise's POV**

I remember it. I remember the thrill of the battle. I remember the curse I put on my sister. I remember nearly winning.

And I remember my defeat.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Come on! We can't stop now!"_

 _I stood at the top of a hill. Next to me, my dimwitted twin sister was shaking me. At the bottom of the hill, the nine Portal Masters, including Eon, were standing, looking worn down. My sister was kind, gentle, and noble. Ick, I know._

 _"Eloise! Stop! You can't do this!" She shouted. I growled, facing her._

 _"Out of my way!" I screamed, shoving her aside. She whimpered and backed away. The Earth Element Portal Master, Crash, glared at me._

 _"Stop this, Eloise!" He shouted._

 _"No way!" I shrieked. The Undead Portal Master, Bone, glared at Crash._

 _"Did you_ seriously _think she'd_ surrender _?" He asked Crash. Crash shrugged. The Magic Portal Master, Sugar, glared at them both._

 _"Guys, focus!" She shouted. Eon nodded, then turned to me._

 _"Eloise, stop this now, and we will not punish you as severely!" He shouted up to me. I laughed._

 _"Yeah, right! Like I'd ever give up!" I shouted back. My sister whimpered behind me. Sugar glared up at me._

 _"We warned you. Now!" She shouted. They all blasted me with their magic. I held up my hands, forming a shield. I was powerful. I was great._

 _"Enough!" I shouted, flicking out my hands. I sent out a dark shockwave. They all fell to the ground, stunned._

 _"Ugh, were...not...finished...yet." Eon huffed. I laughed._

 _"Yeah, but you're pretty close." I said. Then I rose my hands. "Now, time for you Pest Masters to say goodbye. FOREVER!" I cackled evilly, with a lightning effect. "Oh ma ho te la pou so mei skak, send these Portal Masters right-."_

 _WHAM!_

 _I tumbled to the ground, interrupting my spell. I looked up, and guess who I saw? My foolish sister! I growled, getting up._

 _"Sis, I can't let you do this!" She shouted. I turned around. The Portal Fools had recovered!_

 _"Ugh, nice job, dimwit! I could've won if YOU hadn't interfered with my plan!" I shouted. Then, furious, I waved my arms around. She floated off the ground._

 _"What are you doing?!" My twin shouted. I growled, and smiled evilly._

 _"You are all that is wrong with evil, sister. If you had not interrupted me, I would be ruling now. So, I will put a curse on you." I said. As I continued, my voice rose. "You shall be locked in the caves until my curse is lifted, and I am free. Only I can lift your curse, no one else! You shall be trapped in a crystal in the caves! This curse is on you, and you only! No other force in Skylands can change it!" I shoved my hands forward, and dark clouds surrounded her. I cackled, my eyes glowing pure white. My sister screamed, then vanished. Her shout of fear still echoed through the air._

 _"Woah." Bone said simply. Crash nodded, then shook his head._

 _"Come on! We have to stop her!" He shouted. Then, they all linked hands, with Eon in the middle. They each called out their element._

 _"Water!"_

 _"Earth!"_

 _"Life!"_

 _"Undead!"_

 _"Magic!"_

 _"Air!"_

 _"Fire!"_

 _"Tech!"_

 _As they said their individual elements, a colored beam shot out from their chests. The beams surrounded Eon. He floated, his eyes glowing. I sent a dark blast at him, and he deflected. Deflected it! He flicked out his wrist, and dark tendrils wrapped around my wrists. I screamed, feeling the drag me down. Down into a black pit._

 _/_

 _I opened my eyes. It was dark. I looked up at the sky. It was dark. Basic idea; everything was dark. I looked up. All of the sudden, there were voices._

 _"Eloise, you truly deserve this." A male said. Eon. I looked up._

 _"Eon, where am I?" I asked. There was laughing._

 _"Take a guess." Another voice said. Bone. I looked around._

 _"You-you wouldn't..." I trailed off._

 _"It was the only thing we could do." Sugar said. I blinked. They trapped me. I screamed._

 _"You-you can't do this to me! I'm the most powerful Dark Portal Master of my age! Mother said so!" I shrieked._

 _"We had to, Eloise." Eon said. I growled._

 _"I will break free!" I shouted._

 _"Stop kidding yourself." Crash said. My voice got higher._

 _"I'm serious! I will break out of here! One day, you will all be under my control! I am power! And you are nothing!" I shouted. There was snickering._

 _"Yeah, sure you will. Until then, keep shouting. It's funny." Bone said. Sugar sighed._

 _"Besides, not much can break a shadow prision." She said. I shouted._

 _"I will break out! You'll see! You'll all see!" I screamed. But I didnt. At least, not right away._

 _End of Flashback..._

And that's how I got here. And how I'm speaking to you. Yes, I can see you. I can see _all_ the Portal Masters of Earth. And now, now I will have my vengeance. They will all see that I am power. They are nothing! I am power! And I will rule Skylands!

Who's going to stop me?

You, Portal Master?

Will _you_ try and stop me?

/

 **Ok, flashback done! I might need to see Whirlwind. (Collapses)**

 **Hugo: Spyrorocks?**

 **Eloise: She shouldn't have made me mad.**

 **Flynn: Enjoy!**


End file.
